


Precious Jewel

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bestiality, Case Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Lucifer does NOT have sex with his dog, Lucifer's Hellhound pet, Malnutrition, Necrophilia, Other, Poor Jewel, Rape of Animals, This is not a pretty fic..., this is not fluff, this is the opposite of fluff, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: A case Lucifer works with Chloe makes him venture quickly back to Hell to regain ownership over his dog.  Jewel is not in the best shape and the case is full of harm to animals.  Lucifer has no idea what he's doing.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Lucifer missed about Hell, it was that he left his personal dog behind.

She was always by his side when he was patrolling the halls of Hell. Padding along silently beside him, red coat shining brightly through the falling ash. Her amber eyes glowing slightly in the subdued light through the endless passageways that made up the rows of doors which had their soul ensconced inside.

He’d occasionally run into a Hellhound tasked with obtaining a soul that had fled his sister upon learning of their death. And the odd demon or two changing rooms to torment another victim of Hell.

It was how he met Mazikeen at the start. He had gotten bored of routine patrolling and wandered into a room and found her learning to fight the human way instead of torturing. And Maze loved a good torture session.

Jewel had stayed at his side since her birth. She had been abandoned by her mother because she had been the runt and unwanted. She was only 3ft tall, which for a Hellhound was small. But she grew with his help into a strong, lithe, beautiful creature he was infinitely proud of.

He wouldn’t be thinking so much on Jewel if it wasn’t for the Detective and him working on a case where a man and a hand reared dog had been killed and laid out in the bed, naked and in a very absurd position. 

Sure, when he needed sleep in Hell, which had been a lot rarer than now when he needed to sleep on Earth, he had curled up in bed with Jewel lying on her own bed at the foot of his.

This guy’s dog slept in the bed with him.

But it was still bringing up good, old memories.

“Okay, what is wrong with you? You’ve been quiet since we left the crime scene.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I used to have a dog. I had to leave her behind when I came here though. I don’t know if she’s being looked after or been killed or what. I guess this case is just... I miss my pet. Is that a problem?”

Chloe’s eyes softened at hearing that. “No, there’s nothing wrong with that. I didn’t know you had a dog. What kind was she?”

He tilted his head to the side and went through a list of dog breeds in his head and landed on the best example he could find. “Well, a Hellhound, obviously, but the closest human breed you would get would be that she’s a rather tall Pharaoh Hound. You know, red coat, thin, strong, fast, big ears that point upwards. Hunter by nature, but she was always a house pet for me. They’re good like that. Loyal to their owners. She was the runt of her littermates so I took her in and hand raised her myself. We were close. Not THAT close, if you get my meaning, she never actually slept in my bed with me or anything absurd like the mess that guy and his dog were found in. She had her own doggy bed to curl up in.”

Chloe was grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with humour. “I’ll have to go look up Pharaoh Hounds now, you know that? Just to see what this dog of yours looks like.”

He puffed out his chest, liking the idea of the Detective looking up what his dog looked like with the closest human approximation. “That would be a good idea. Maybe I should go visit her soon or something. Yet again, I don’t know what has happened to her these past 6 years...”

She patted his shoulder in a move of what he thought was supposed to be comfort and imagined his dog pawing him instead. He blinked. Yeah, he really needed to go visit Jewel in Hell. Maybe he would get her up here with him, so she would stay with him at his new home. It sounded perfect to him.

He really was missing his precious girl now.

“Well, let’s go back to the station and see if Ella got an id yet. How can a man die in his own apartment and no one know his name?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Maybe it wasn’t his flat and he really was having an illicit affair with the actual owners’ dog.”

Chloe scrunched up her face at that one. “Eww. Lucifer, that’s gross. Only you would take the position they were put in after death as something they did in life...”

He shrugged. “Not interested in sleeping with dogs myself, but hey, whatever floated that man’s boat. Even if it is squick worthy. Yes, Detective, you are quite right. Now I am grossing myself out. Congratulations, me!”

* * * * * * * * *

The dog man was called Norman Jones. 36 at his death, they found out that he didn’t even like dogs. Which was a bit odd. He was the owner of the apartment, but it wasn’t his pet he was spotted in bed with.

The dog was a beagle. To Lucifer it looked tiny, but yet again most dogs on Earth did. But, like jewel, this dog was a hound. Which meant a hunter.

He and Chloe were trying to track down the dog’s real owner, a Jackie Fontan. She had lived in the apartment next door to Norman, but had gone on holiday, leaving the dog to the elderly lady across the corridor, a Mrs Gladys Daniels.

It was a mess of information to go through for Lucifer. He couldn’t care less about who owned the dog or not. All he cared about was finding the killer and hurting them dearly for hurting a dog like that.

An autopsy by a et had been done. Apparently the animal had been...penetrated by Norman’s rather lengthy penis before death. Which means that it was likely this was also an act of bestiality.

And just thinking of it made Lucifer’s stomach curl. He had just been joking around when he had suggested it a few days ago.

“Lucifer! How are you doing, buddy?” Ella asked from out of nowhere, causing him to jump.

He grinned widely at their forensics expert, glad she had come when she did. Chloe was off getting the coffees today and he was waiting bored and alone at her desk. He was fiddling with one of her pens.

“Oh, Miss Lopez! What can I do for you today?”

She grinned widely at him. “You know, I just finished doing more work on the pooch and found something interesting. There was a poison in his system. Well, when I say poison, I mean a chemical that doesn’t belong there. And I know I’m not very good with animals, because my specialty is in human anatomy, but I am pretty sure a roofied dog would look the same as a roofied human in bloods.”

He perked up at that. “Ooh, so not only was this poor dog penetrated while alive by something that should never go anywhere near a dog’s arse, but the dog was high on top of it? Ooh, do tell, the intrigue is getting more intriguing!”

She laughed at that and nodded. “I know right? I feel so sorry for this dog. Oh, and I got a name for it too, once Mrs Daniels calmed down enough to tell us. His name was Rocky.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Rocky? For a beagle? You’d think that would be a big dog name, not a small dog name.”

Ella nodded along happily with him. “I know, right? But anyway, Rocky was roofied up to his eyes when he was...well, penetrated as you so nicely called it. And, given how long that guy was dead, Norman would have been dead, which means he was manually shoved into the dog. Which is even grosser than before.”

Lucifer could feel his face paling at that. “Oh, ewww. There are things that are going too far even for me. And this whole case is one of them. What can I say, I’m a dog person...”

Ella perked up at hearing that. “You have a dog?”

He sighed. “I did have a dog. She had to stay behind. It’s been six years now and I think I’m going to try and get her back.”

She smiled at him again, if she had ever actually stopped in the first place. “Aww, that’s sweet. What did you name your dog, then?”

He grinned at the air around Ella at the memory of his beautiful girl. “Her name is Jewel.”

“What kind of dog is she?”

“Hellhound. But, given Earth as it is, just say she looks like a large version of a Pharaoh Hound and leave it at that.”

Ella nodded. “Of course it would be a hound...wait, are those the super cute dogs with the huge ears that stick up? Oooh, yeah, you should so see if you can get her back, because they are super cute.”

He did smile widely right at her this time. “Yes, yes they are. And I will try.”

“Oh, wait. You said a large one. They’re a medium build dog. How big is she?”

“Well, she was the runt of her litter, so around 3 feet tall. Which is roughly around a foot taller than your Earth species. And most of her breed are a lot bigger than she is. 5 to 6 feet generally. They do mainly hunt humans, you know.”

Ella shook her head. “Wow, that is a big dog for a medium breed. Like, a medium dog getting up to large dog. Or extra large even. Huh, well, I guess I have to hold off judgement on your pooch until I see her.”

Lucifer snorted. “I know you don’t believe a word I am saying. Boy are you going to be surprised.”

She grinned slyly at him. “Ah, but you have to get her out of Hell first, remember?”

He shrugged. “Shouldn’t be too hard any longer. I no longer have to die to get back to Hell. Which, by the way, is really good.”

She frowned and blinked at him. “Dude, who said anything about death?”

“My sister, Azrael has a lot to say on the topic, but yet again, she is the angel of death.”

Ella laughed. “Okay, well, I better go and see if I can get anything more coherent out of Mrs Daniels. She refuses to talk to Chloe and you because you’re Lucifer, you know?”

He nodded. “Older religious folks tend to avoid me like I have the plague. No matter, I trust your skills to get the information you need.”

“Aww, thanks, Luce.” And with that said, she came in for a quick bear hug, before letting him go and prancing her way off to the interview rooms. He shook his head when she was gone and went back to fiddling with Chloe’s pen.

The Detective got back a minute later, carry three coffees and Dan on her heels. He perked up at the though of a good cup of beelzebeans coffee. “Oooh, Detective, which ones mine then? Oh, and Ella just stopped by. Got some new info on the case. ‘The dog’s name is Rocky and the poor little fellow was alive but roofied out of his little head when he was... Well, you know.”

Chloe and Dan stared at him. “Seriously, the dog was alive when...”

“Yup. I know, right? Especially considering the man was dead already, which means that someone actually took his dick and...”

“Lucifer! Enough! I don’t want to lose the coffee before I’ve even began drinking it.”

He nodded wisely at Chloe. “Quite right, Detective. And how about you, Daniel? You got anything else on the case?’

He shook his head. “Nada. No one will speak to you or Chloe because they all see you as the ultimate evil and probably the one who did it in the first pace or something ridiculous like that.”

He screwed up his face. “Hey, I may love dogs but I don’t have sex with them. I’ll stick to humans. At least your species looks like mine, and mine runs into another squick I have of incest. No thank you.”

Chloe raised a hand. “Wait. If we really are different species, doesn’t that mean you having sex with humans is bestiality?”

He groaned. “No, don’t ruin sex for me, Detective. I have a very high libido, which I unfortunately inherited from my mother. It was Hell growing up let me tell you.”

Dan sniggered at his discomfort. “Hey, as long as we all look the same though, right?” the human man said. And Lucifer nodded sagely at him. “Yes. And you lot have Free Will. Which is what matters.”

Chloe sighed. “Can we please get back to the case? Person manually raping a dog with a human man’s dead penis. This is the grossest thing I have ever worked on...”

Dan frowned. “Maybe we’re looking for someone who does love animals, as in a sexual way. And that he doesn’t act on it himself and instead has to get others to do so for him so he can get off.”

Lucifer looked at Dan with a growing sense of pride. “Wow, that actually makes sense, Daniel. And, better yet, it’s gross. Well done! Let’s go see if there are any peeps to look for on the internet then, shall we?”

With that said, he turned to leave to go scroll the internet for the dregs of humanity. Well the dregs that would do this type of thing to poor defenceless animals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer retrieves his dog, panics, and comes back to Earth with a little extra than he originally intended.

He hadn’t found anything he really wanted to see. He was also infinitely glad that the police knew he wasn’t interested personally in this sort of stuff, because he was going through a lot of very shady websites.

He didn’t find anything about the man who was killed, or the beagle Rocky. 

He also was having trouble with concentrating because his thoughts kept on going towards Jewel and the look of hurt betrayal on her face when he had flown off and left her there with a demon kennel master.

He should never have left her. And six years on Earth was a lot longer in Hell. Thousands of years must have passed. Thankfully, hellhounds were just as immortal as he was, unless killed in certain ways. They were allergic to iron and silver. 

He hoped no one down there had killed his dog.

He let his wings out and gave them a small flap, wondering if he should go and get her now. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was better if he just went and got her or her remains, before he decided it was best to never go back for any reason at all.

He went out to his balcony, spread his wings wide and took off for the beach where he knew there was a gate to Hell. When he got there, he angled himself down and threw his divine power out to make sure the gate was open and stayed open so he could get back out with his dog.

Within seconds, he was back in the hellhole that was, well, Hell.

The corridors were mainly empty, as the demons were all in the rooms torturing their selected human for the day. Grinning at the emptiness, knowing it would make things a lot easier for him, he made his way to the kennels.

Before he even got there, he heard the dogs barking. By the sounds of it, there was a new litter of pups just been born.

He should have asked if Chloe was willing to get a puppy for Beatrice. He couldn’t think of a better guardian than a Hellhound for the young human girl he was actually beginning to care about. He shook his head. He knew he had already made up his mind to take the smallest pup and give it to the Decker household to raise. At least Maze would know how to properly raise a Hellhound pup. She had her stint at kennel duty. All demons did.

The kennel had grown slightly since last time he was there but not by much, which meant that there had probably been a culling of older dogs to make way for newer ones. He knew it was done for a reason, though he truly did not agree with it, Hell would be overrun with Hellhounds otherwise.

Yes, he was going to collect his Jewel and one of the new pups and get himself the hell out of Hell.

He landed in the puppy pen and was overrun with overexcited puppies. One didn’t move as fast as the others, as it was a runt and fell behind because of its shorter stubby legs. It looked well though. Quickly, he scooped the pup up and stuffed it in his shirt for safe keeping.

He then set out to find his dog.

“Jewel. Here girl. I’m sorry I was gone so long. I lost my wings and couldn’t get back. I got my wings back again and I came right back. Where are you? Here girl!”

There was a groan from inside one of the kennels in the yard for older dogs set to be culled and there, poking her nose out, but without getting up was his Jewel.

He ran as fast as he could over to his dog, dropped to his knees and dragged her out. All she did was make a groaning grunt at the movement. It was like all the soul and fire she had had before he left had disappeared. 

She was skin and bone. Obviously they were killing the dogs this time around by simply not feeding them. He had forgotten Hellhounds do need to eat to keep alive.

Tears filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “Come on girl, let’s get you out of here and get you something to eat. I’ll take you to a nice vet who can make you all better and we can be together forever then, okay? I’m never leaving you alone again. Well, not so long anyway. I do have to work on Earth, you know. Maybe I could get them to let you in with me to the station, and of course you’ll have the run of the club.”

Jewel sniffed him and growled slightly, and the pup poked its head out. He sighed. “The pup isn’t for me, Jewel. You’re not being replaced. There’s this girl who would love a Hellhound pup to be her companion. Come on, let’s go now.”

Jewel huffed, but settled down, her tail wagging weakly on the ground of the kennel. He picked her up and as fast as his wings could take him, he was out of Hell and speeding himself to the nearest vet.

* * * * * * * * * *

There was an instant commotion when he entered the vet. For one, he had forgotten to put away his wings, so everyone in there waiting saw a big winged man come barging in with a starving dog in his hands. 

He didn’t care. “Come on Jewel, you’ll be okay. Come on sweetie, my little precious, don’t die on me. Let’s get you seen to by the nice humans, okay? Come on...”

The lady at the desk stared with wide eyes at him. “Um, hello, sir, can I help you?”

He glared and he could feel his eyes going red. “I’m holding my dying dog in my arms. She’s been starved. I don’t know what to do to help her, so help me.”

Her eyes strayed from his wings down to Jewel and she gasped. “Oh, what happened?”

He growled. “I made the mistake of leaving her when I moved here and the people who were looking after her did not do a really good job. I went to go get her back only to find her like that. Can you help me or not? She’s really bad.”

“I’ll get a nurse to see her straight away. Just, please take a seat.”

He nodded and with Jewel carefully held in his arms so he could feel her breathe against his body, he hid away his wings and sat heavily in one of the chairs. A few seconds later the receptionist and a young man came out from a back room.

He quickly stood up. “What do I do to help save a starved dog? Please give me something that will help her, or instructions or something. Please!”

He was close to panicking right now. He had spent so long without his dog, always missing her in his life, and now all he wanted was her to get well and not die. He had no idea what he’d do if Jewel died.

The nurse took one look at Jewel and ushered him into a private room. Seeing the table, he laid her down on it, making sure to keep up a constant stream of scratching behind her ears so she knew she wasn’t alone anymore and that he really was right there. She wagged her tail a little, before going still except for breathing. Her eyes were still open though and he decided that was a good thing.

“Okay, I need to pinch a bit of her fur on her neck to check for dehydration, which is also common in starving dogs.” With that said, the nurse grabbed the fur on the nape of her neck before letting go again. The fur slowly went back to place. The young man sighed. “She is dehydrated. Water is thankfully not much of a problem. Food though will be.”

He stared. “How is food going to be a problem?”

The nurse shook his head. “Starvation is hard on the organs, and introducing food too fast will kill the dog. I suggest leaving her here for a few days, a week at most so we can start her on a diet that will help her. Without knowing what to do, it is very easy for a worried owner who just sees their pet as starving to overfeed.”

Lucifer froze. “Well, I’m glad I came straight here then, because my first instinct was to take her home and feed her... Okay. Jewel, you stay here with the nice man and he will help you get better. I’ll visit every day, I swear. And when you’re feeling better and eating a little, I’ll be allowed to take you to your new home with me.”

He hoped the message that she belonged to him once again and he wasn’t abandoning her was getting across, because he had no idea. She wagged her tail slightly at him.

And then, of course, the pup poked his head out from his shirt and yipped at what he must have thought was a very exciting thing going on. Lucifer absently patted the puppy on the head. “’Yes, sorry. New pup was there. I kind of stole it away so it didn’t starve as well. I’m gifting him to a family I know will take care of him. They have a young daughter who will love a dog. The bigger the better, ha.”

With that said, he filled out forms to the best of his ability without lying about Jewel’s info, had her set up for quite a few shots for Earth diseases she might contract now she was up here and walked out the door into the street, knowing she was in good hands. He could tell that man at least truly cared about animals.

Only then, remembering he had left his car at Lux, he sighed, unfurled his wings and took off to the Decker household, with a puppy held tight to his chest now there wasn’t his dog keeping it in place inside his shirt.

He truly hoped that Chloe didn’t mind he had gotten her daughter a dog.

With Maze to teach the spawn how to look after him and Beatrice herself loving big, scary animals, he was sure the puppy would have a good home.

His partner though was a wildcard. 

He had no idea if he was doing the right thing here, but he refused to take the poor thing back where it would just die of neglect.

He wondered what the child would name the pup?

At least those thoughts all took his mind off his own half dead dog, left with strangers that were human in a vet hospital.

All he could do there was hope she didn’t die.


End file.
